She's a Pirate
by Shadow.Kyoki
Summary: 18 year old Alexandria's parents died when she was very young but when she hears her older brother Hunter got killed in a Balverine attack she was left with her younger sisters to look after. In attempts to look after her family she stared dressing as a man to get better jobs.


**Summary: 18 year old Alexandria's parents died when she was very young but when she hears her older brother Hunter got killed in a Balverine attack she was left with her younger sisters to look after. In attempts to look after her family she stared dressing as a man to get better jobs.**

I slowly opened my sleepy eye to find my sisters Abi and Kat, both are 14, jumping on the sofa, where I sleep, trying to wake me up.

"Alexandria! Alexandria wake up" Said Abi

I groaned, closed my eyes and moved on to my side and pulled the blanket over my eye. Then all of a sudden I felt my blanket being pulled off me and I got pushed off the sofa with a loud thump on the ground.

"Alexandria, you need to wake up, we need to get to work and _you_ don't like us walking on our own" Kat said as she hit me with my pillow

I stood up and stretched "give me 5 minutes and ill be ready" I said dismissing the comment about walking alone. Both girls gave a sigh of relief and went to get there things ready.

I walked into the bathroom to get ready and looked at myself in the mirror, I saw my dark brown shoulder length hair pointing in all different directions and my silvery grey eyes had small black bags under them, I slightly brushed my hair with a comb and put it in a bun and a hat over it to keep my hair out of my face. Then I put my faithful bandage around me so I have a flat chest and I put on my older brothers clothes _"I miss you hunter… the girls think I'm being over protective about them walking to work but its because they don't know how horrible it is in this place...Unlike us, one reason I dress like a boy is because I can look after them, its so sexist here, the only good job there is for girls is being a barmaid and that doesn't pay much, not for a family of 3"_ I snapped out of my rant in my head by Abi saying something about us being late.

Just as we walk out the door I grab my trusty sword and crossbow, both which belonged to my brother and my pistol. He named them both, like how most boys do, the sword was Justice and the crossbow was power, but me I went for a different name for my pistol, vengeance and I promised I'd kill each and every Balverine I see with it.

I was walking the girls to work when we passed by a group of prostitutes, there normally there so I try to ignore them, in till I heard one name. Reaver. I stared walking towards them. "Change your mind honey?" one asked me, Abi and Kat tugged my hands because they wanted do to. "Did you just say something about Reaver?" I asked quirking my eyebrow "yes he's back, we had such an amazing night with hi-" "alright thanks" I said trying to cover my sister's ears. As I tried to walk away one called out to me saying "come back when you want someone to warm up your bed"

When we got further away, Kat and Abi burst out laughing "what you two laughing about?" I said as I smiled at them. They looked at each other and said "nothing" in unison. I looked at the mischievous twins "you don't start laughing for no reason, especially you two" "not saying" Kat said with a smirk as they started laughing again. When they wouldn't tell me I started tickling them. In till I heard a "what a lovely family" when I looked behind I saw the one and only Reaver.

He looked passed me and looked strait at my sisters and I didn't like the way he was looking over at them. Both my sister are absolutely beautiful, there beautiful light brown curls looked amazing in this slightly windy days. Kat's blue eyes sparkled in the sun and Abi's green emerald eyes looked so soft and loving. Because of how naturally beautiful they look, I want to keep them safe and away from and person who'd want to hurt them, and especially away from Reaver. Everyone knows about how Reaver is, how he will basically sleep with anything that has a pulse. How if he doesn't get what he wants he kills them with his famous Dragonstopmer .48. That man makes me sick!

I helped my sisters up and stood in front of them "thank you Reaver, I do like to think so, huh girls?" I said as I smiled and looked at them, and they both nodded "and if you don't mind, I've got to get my sisters to work." I turned on my heel and took my sister hands and started to walk in till I heard him calling out for us "you have the pleasure, as I know it is, to know my name but I don't know yours or your lovely sisters" when he said that I had the urge to kill him there and then! Before I could Kat said "I'm sorry Mr Reaver but we really need to go to work and my brother has a busy day ahead of him" "well were do you two work then?" this guy really isn't gunna let us leave is he!? My blood started to boil! "in the tavern over the road there, now if you please" Abi said, getting slightly annoyed "were late as it is, lets go Alex" she said as she pulled my arm and we left Reaver saying "ill pop round later, my cuties" "not if I can help it!" I said so that only Kat and Abi could hear me

After 10 minutes of me talking to the owner of the tavern explaining why the girls were late and apologising to him, I went and quickly took my sisters aside to talk with them "what's wrong Alex?" Kat said "if Reaver comes here, make sure you don't leave with him and don't leave each other when your near him, if he tries anything use this" I said pulling out two small daggers "I was going to give you these another day but now that he's around there more necessary, say near each other and stay safe. I'm going to be late home so you two need to walk home on your own" the girls looked at me with a said look then nodded with a smile "don't worry Alex, we'll look after each other" "I know, ill see you at home" I kissed them on the head and left

I went to the Blacksmiths, its so much easier getting a job as a man, I came here when my brother died as a woman and he turned me down flat, now that I've flattened my chest I suddenly have the job. I was there till around 5pm when I had to get to my other job, I wasn't quite proud of this job but it pays, I help the mercenaries fix weapons and in return a get a small bag of gold. It's more then I get at the blacksmiths. When I was nearly done with my last weapon of the day I noticed a certain glancing at me every now and again "Take a flipping picture, it will last longer!" I said with a snarl "are you Alex?" said the lad, he must be around 19 20 maybe "depends on who's asking!" "I'm Jack and I've seen you working here for a while and I wanted to tell you something" I looked up from sharpening the sword and said "well, what is it? You don't have that long in till you loose my attention" "I've heard of this job on a ship, it pays a lot" "what's the catch? And why are you telling me this?" I said raising my eyebrow. He looked down and said "it's an 8 month trip to arura, and I'm telling you because you have two sisters to look after" "Arura huh? It's not bad for 8 months, thanks for letting me know Jack" I said giving him a small smile

I finally finished work at about 10pm, I was still on edge because of the girls walking home on there own. I hated the idea of my little sisters walking home on there own at 9pm when this town wakes up at that time. When I got to the outside of my house I saw a pair of boots that didn't belong to any of us outside our door. When I walked inside I heard a voice of a man talking to my sisters "thank you for walking us home Mr Reaver but you better go before our brother gets home" I heard Kat say "its no problem at all, my dear" Reaver said in reply.

"_That Reaver has been in my house ALONE with my sisters!"_ I walked into the room that they were in to see him in my brothers chair _"keeps getting better and better"_ I thought. "Brother! Your home!" both girls said in unison and they both gave me a hug, I froze when I saw the scratch on Abi's face and Kat had a burse on her arm "what the HELL happened!?" I yelled and looked the girls in the eye and they started to cry. I crouched down and hugged them both "if you've hurt them Reaver, I swear to Avo I'm gunna kill you!" I said as I took put my girl's on my bed, which is unfortunately, is the sofa. "Me? I would never hurt such beautiful an-" "Don't finish that sentence!" I said with a low roar in my voice. When Kat calmed down a bit she looked at me and said "it wasn't Reaver, it was the guy with the scar on his eye, h-he wanted up t-to…" she couldn't hold her tears so Reaver carried on "when they refused he grabbed one of them, as the other one pulled out her dagger and stabbed him, but he took it and cut her face, then I came along and he let them go and I thought I'd walk them home since you must have been at work still"

After hearing this I pulled Reaver by the arm out them room "is that all that's happened?" I said looking into his blue eyes "why would you think that?" he said as he tilted his head slightly "because its you, and you normally leave a detail out" "you seem like you know a lot about me but I don't know anything about you or your delicious sisters." when he said that I punched him in the face "don't you DARE talk about my sisters like that!" "you hit like a girl" he said rubbing his jaw _"if only you knew"_ I thought with a smirk "and I did leave a detail out, he didn't let them go after a got there, I shot him, your welcome" he said with a smile. "What's the catch? People, especially you, don't do thing for girls and not want something in return" "how you don't trust me, but I did want something from them but now that you're here I think not" he said as he walked out of the room "tatty bye girls, hope to meet you again" and he left.

I walked into the main room where the girls are and both had stopped crying and were brushing each others hair, to get ready for bed "are you two alright?" they both nodded and smiled at me "I'm sorry I wasn't there and that horrible Reaver walked you home" "its alright sis" Abi said "we used the daggers you gave us" continued Kat. "If something ever happened to you two I don't know what I'd do" "Alex? Do you want to sleep in our room tonight and have a sleepover?" Abi said with a huge smile, I laughed and said "Of course! We haven't had one of them in AGES! You get the room sorted while I get dressed" and I went upstairs into the bathroom. I pulled my hair out of them bun and took off the bandage, and I threw on my pyjamas and walked downstairs.

When I got there I saw both girls looking at a piece of paper "sister what's this about?" "It's a job, to Arura for 8 months on a ship but I don't think ill take it" I said sitting next to them "why not?" Kat said looking at me "because, sweet heart, its 8 months over seas" "are you worried about us?" Abi said "yes I am, look at what's happened to you when I wasn't here" I said stroking there hair "don't worry about us, sis, you should go for that job, you've always said you wanted to work on a ship and see pirates and cool stuff like that!" Kat said hugging me "and its summer so the days will be longer and we could ask Jo to walk us home when we need her to" it look a deep breath and said "alright, along as you promise me you wont get into trouble" "We promise!" both said as they started laughing. "What you two laughing about now?" I asked "we remembered your face when that woman said about keeping your bed warm, it was hilarious!" they said as they burst out laughing "so that's what you were laughing about before then" they nodded and started laughing harder.

After I walked the girls to there job I went to find that Jack guy that told me about the job. His Black hair stood out in the crowd and I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around I was quite surprised how good looking he was, he must be about 6ft and muscular, and his grey eyes look like they can see into soul. He cleans up well. I mentally slapped myself for thinking like that _"you're a man Alex! A man!"_ I thought trying to focus.

He smiled at me "good morning Alex, how can I help you?" "Morning, where do I sort out about this ship job thing?" I said smiling back. "Oh you don't have to worry about that, I've done it for you, and we leave tomorrow" "how did you know I'd say yes?" I said as I raised my eyebrow "because as I said before, you have two sisters to look after and jobs round here aren't good" "alright, how do you know about my sisters?" "You told me about them a year ago when you saved my little sister" when he said that he looked down, it suddenly dawned on me who this man is, I gave this little girl some medicine because she was very ill, what's her name… Misk… Mei… Martha… Maya that's it Maya! "oh, how is Maya?" after I said that I knew it wasn't a good thing to be brought up, he looked like he was about to cry, and I know that look so well "she… didn't get better…" he said looking away from me "I'm so sorry, Jack… I shouldn't have asked.." he cleared his throat and said "no, its alright. Um yeah the ship leaves tomorrow at 7am sharp, you can meet me here at 6:50am so I can take you there" I nodded "ill see you tomorrow morning then" and I shook his hand firmly and left to see my sisters at work.

**Sorry for a rubbish starting, it will get better in the second chapter! Hopefully. I just wanted to get this out of the way for the other stuff to start. What did you think of her punching Reaver?! We've got a bad girl on our hands! Second chapter will be out soon. R&R see you soon, over and out! :3 **


End file.
